Just A Slightly Different Night
by unsaidesires
Summary: Sanji trying to masturbate to Zoro, like how he usually did...


The blond watched attentively - not to mention eagerly - at his finger tracing the outline of the long scar on Zoro's chest. He could feel his chest floating up and down as he snored softly through dreamland.

The scar was so soft it was as if it melted upon Sanji's flesh.

Sanji subconsciously licked his lips.

He was three quarters down when he decided to change course.

This time, his thumb moved up and softly touched his nipple. It was really pink and soft, a little harder than cotton candy. Sanji felt his tongue twitch with excitement.

He was at his limit.

Watching the green-haired man sleep, touching his bare chest, the blond was aroused.

Big-time.

He could feel his cock twitch and start to bulge out of his black trousers. Sanji clutched at it with his free hand and a soft moan escaped his lips. He almost lost control of his breaths when he remembered that the source of his dirty fantasies every night was right in front of him.

Sanji reluctantly slipped his hand into his underwear after slowly unzipping his trousers to make more space.

He admits his is not as big as Zoro's, but it is still very tight down there.

He was about to wrap his cold fingers around his hot semi-hard cock when Zoro suddenly woke up and stopped him from doing so with a firm grip on his wrist, making Sanji even more desperate to touch himself.

"Zo- M-Marimo!" He exclaimed nervously, voice trembling and stumbling over his words, trying his best to sound angry.

Blood rushed to his cheeks as he tried to quickly withdraw both hands and keep them close to his chest like a maiden. However, Zoro whispered huskily as he tightened his grip around one of Sanji's wrist, "You'll wake Luffy up, idiot."

Unfortunately and fortunately for Sanji, Zoro's voice was the last thing he wanted to hear, but also the best thing he could ever hear.

It wasn't Nami's or Robin's praises that were music to his ears, but it was always Zoro's deep voice when he's shouting at him early in the morning to give him some booze. It was always his mumbled and muffled sleep talk about swords he blurts out every night.

He had always managed to keep his blood from rising up, but that night was different.

Both the blond and the mosshead was sleeping in the same hammock.

For the first time.

Now how did that happen?

Sanji acted like he was really violently objecting it on the outside, but on the inside he was bubbling with excitement.

A long story short, Usopp's hammock suddenly broke and Luffy protested against sleeping with Sanji as he wanted the whole hammock to himself.

They drew lots, but in the end, Usopp slept on the floor while Sanji ended up on the same hammock as Zoro.

Zoro slept early today, to everyone's surprise and no one could wake him up.

It was probably because of the fight with the marines earlier in the morning _which_ woke Zoro up.

And it was also because of that that Sanji had tore a muscle in his right thigh.

Sanji looked away despite knowing he could not escape with his injury.

He could feel Zoro suddenly moving closer and taking a sniff of his blond hair.

Sanji freaked out but kept his voice down, "W-w-what do you think you're doing?"

Sanji said all that but he really wanted him to do that. It was like a dream come true for him.

Zoro said nothing.

More blood rushed to Sanji's cheeks and he could feel himself becoming harder and harder with each heartbeat. It was really difficult to distribute his blood equally when they're on two opposite sides. "Ero-cook…" Zoro purposely made his voice huskier, teasing Sanji.

Sanji was starting to burn up.

And it was just his voice.

He wanted more.

"What do _you_ think you're doing?"

"Eh?" Sanji fidgeted around, but since it was a hammock, he could not move.

Zoro was heavy.

"Stay still."

Sanji obeyed, reluctant on the outside but aching to know what Zoro would do to him.

Zoro snuggled closer and Sanji could feel his warm breath against his neck. Sanji was still looking away, but it was difficult to move any more. Zoro's weight and his injury were pulling him down.

Sanji could not see Zoro's expression at all.

His body was getting hotter and hotter with Zoro's gaze on him. He was dying to tell Zoro to quickly touch him all over, to satisfy his dirty thirst and make his fantasies reality.

Out of the blue, his wish was granted.

Zoro's big and muscular hand slipped smoothly and quickly into the blond's underwear.

Sanji jerked back and groaned. "Zo… Zoro…!" Sanji's voice was no more than a breath.

Zoro whispered into his ear, "Just for how long have you been doing this? Hm? Secretly masturbating to me?"

Sanji could not reply no matter how much he wanted to. His hand felt too good.

Zoro's fingers were rubbing and stroking, going from gentle to rough.

Fortunately for Sanji, he was a masochist in bed.

"W-Why are y- Ahh!" Sanji breathed.

He really could not speak anymore, the pleasure and satisfaction were more than overwhelming.

Up and down the length of Sanji's cock, rubbing, caressing, squeezing.

Sanji's desperate moans were getting louder and louder, which was not what Zoro wanted. With his free hand, Zoro cupped Sanji's right cheek, pushed his face towards him and shoved his lips into his.

Sanji was instantly silenced.

Hardly any breathing could be heard. It was like time just stood still the moment Zoro planted his lips on Sanji's.

Zoro pulled away for half a second before going back, reclaiming the soft, juicy lips he had always dreamt of kissing.

Sanji could not fight back, but he really did not expect the sudden kiss so he just tried to play along, drowning himself in Zoro's sweet and savory saliva.

Zoro inserted his tongue into the blond's mouth, shocking him.

Sanji's mouth was better than he thought it would be. Warm and moist and gentle. Sanji hesitated for a while before returning the French kiss.

Their tongues quickly yet cautiously intertwined with each other, having a share of each other's saliva.

His tongue went in and out and their lips touched over and over, as if trying to devouring each other.

The hot and desperate kisses gradually grew faster.

Zoro did not stop massaging the flushed blond's cock and muffled moans left Sanji's sealed lips as he wrapped his arms around the marimo, pushing his lips into his harder and deeper.

After they had finally pulled away from each other, they were panting with saliva trickling from the corners of their hot mouths.

Zoro's hand had almost stopped moving. It was tiring to concentrate on two parts of Sanji's body.

Zoro sat up and got on top of him, balancing himself.

"Z… Zoro…"

"Tell me what you want, curly-brows…"

"More… I… I want more…" Sanji was still hesitating.

Zoro smiled and Sanji's heart nearly melted.

His smile was the sexiest smile he had ever seen, even if it was in the dark.

"Not until you beg," Zoro said sadistically and squeezed him hard.

Sanji let out a whimper.

"Pl… ease…"

"Not good enough."

Sanji could not hold back any longer. His whole body was trembling and he was panting.

He wanted more. He wanted more than just his hand wrapped around his cock. He wanted his fingers inside him. Or better yet, himself.

"Z… Zoro…" He stretched out his arms towards the said man, "Please… make me feel good…"

Then it was Zoro's turn to blush.

He had never imagined that Sanji could be so lewd and sexy, not even in his dreams and fantasies.

Sanji's face was red and his eyes were half-closed, a little tired from the sexual pleasure while his mouth was ajar, desperately taking in air. His arms were outstretched, trying to grab onto Zoro and burn some scratches into his muscular back.

It was a one-in-million kind of look.

Also the look which _really_ turned Zoro on.

That was it.

If Zoro do not do it now, he may never have the chance to do it again.

Zoro dropped down to this palms, hovering over Sanji. He went lower and kissed his ear softly while Sanji hugged him close, like a stuffed toy.

Then he suddenly pulled away and said, "Do you wanna go somewhere else? Because I… Wanna go a little rough and it might be troublesome here."

Sanji did not even hesitate to agree. He was alright with doing it anywhere, as long as it was with Zoro.

Thus, they ended up in the kitchen.

At this point, Sanji had got down from Zoro's strong arms which were carrying him princess-style and onto the wooden floor in the oh-so-familiar kitchen…

Which was going to be turned into the first place he had sex with Zoro.

"Zoro… Hurry…" Sanji begged, weak and helpless against his body.

The first thing that Zoro did was not pinning Sanji down any further, but instead taking off both their pants.

Zoro was topless to begin with, so he had to help Sanji take off his shirt. Tossing his warm shirt away, Zoro stared at Sanji's not-as-muscular but really fit body.

It was magnificent. Pure perfection.

His muscles were just right for his body, the curves of his abs were beautiful and the way he was breathing so heavily was a bonus.

Zoro immediately went in for the kill. He could not wait anymore, neither could Sanji.

Zoro worked his way down from Sanji's sensitive neck - from his nipples to his abs and repeating that before going down to his trousers - while Sanji hugged Zoro closely to him and moaned with pleasure.

Zoro licked and nibbled, bit and suck, driving both himself and Sanji to his limit.

"Zoro… Why are you doing this?" Sanji knew he should not blurt this out, but it was lingering on his tongue and if he does not do it, he would explode.

Zoro paused and replied, "What do you mean 'why'? I'm just… Getting revenge."

He was a bad liar, Sanji thought.

Zoro took off both his and Sanji's pants.

Sanji had never felt so exposed, even when he was bathing with the other guys, including Zoro.

"You're already hard…" Zoro said and stroked his cock through his underwear.

"Ahh!" Sanji's knees buckled sharply but he did not want to hit Zoro so he endured.

"It's nice to see you squirming like this. Turns me on," Zoro chuckled.

He did not hesitate to yank off Sanji's underwear after he was satisfied with his moans.

Sanji turned red upon feeling the cold air rush to engulf his burning hot body. Or maybe it was Zoro's gaze on every inch of his body. Or maybe it was both.

Zoro lowered and positioned himself in front of Sanji's rock hard cock. Sanji's eyes widened after seeing Zoro's hungry expression.

Sanji twitched.

"Precum is already dripping out… How lewd of you."

He looked away, unable to meet those handsome eyes.

Oh how much the blond wanted to tell Zoro to hurry up and just suck him hard already.

Zoro, as if having read the aching blond's thoughts, went ahead and devoured him whole quickly and swiftly in one smooth motion.

Sanji's moans were uncontrollable now.

He threw his head back as he shut his eyes and enjoyed the sucking and licking from Zoro. He trembled and shuddered, as Zoro continued blowing him.  
Zoro looked up and saw an amazing view of Sanji desperately trying to hide his shameless voice. He went up and down, leaving warm trails of saliva and sucking the life out of Sanji.  
"Zo… I'm cumming…!"  
Zoro stopped.

Swallowing Sanji's precum, he raised himself, "No way am I going to let you cum yet."

Sanji weakly went "ehh" but before he could go any further, Zoro grabbed him by the thighs and lifted his hips up. Sanji definitely knew what was going to come his way next. "Not until I have my fill too," Zoro licked his lips.

He positioned himself and slid in smoothly, having lubricated the entrance with his own precum.

He did not look like it, but he was really turned on and his underwear was dripping wet already.

Sanji gasped, arching his back while Zoro moaned softly.

"I'm… Gonna go in all the way…"

With that, Zoro slowly moved in, making the insides of Sanji go squelch and squish, driving him to the edge of insanity.

"Ah… Your insides are amazing…" Zoro breathed.

Sanji was all teary-eyed, a sight that he told himself he would not show to anyone, as Zoro moved out again.

"Hu… Hurry…" Zoro really did not expect Sanji to say that, consequently, he could not beat around the bush anymore.

"Don't tighten up too much, it'll hurt," he warned.

After seeing Sanji nod, he started to thrust deep and hard into him, making him moan and groan with pleasure.

In and out, in and out… All Sanji could feel was Zoro's hot cock rubbing his sensitive warm insides what seemed like endlessly.

"You're… Ah! So big…" But it did not hurt Sanji, to say the least.

The room was filled with nothing but their loud pants and moans and the lewd and dirty sounds coming from Sanji's insides getting rubbed violently for the next few minutes.

Not to mention them calling each other's names as they indulge in their forbidden pleasure.

"C-can we cum together?" Sanji asked shyly before he was about to climax.

"Stupid question."

Sanji forced a smile, "Zoro…"

"Ngh… I'm cumming…"

"Aghh!"

* * *

As they leaned in for another kiss, Sanji whispered, blushing, "I love you… M-marimo."

The said guy, or mosshead, replied with a smile and breathed the same words to him as their lips touched once again.


End file.
